


Get Off Your Knees (You're Blowing The Game)

by pensaltzmn



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensaltzmn/pseuds/pensaltzmn
Summary: As captain of the Salvatore School's softball team, Lizzie Saltzman had three unofficial official rules: score, try hard, and don't fraternize with the other teams. She was gonna be pissed when she found out Josie had broken all three.aka the posie sports fwb au





	1. preseason

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @dammnvers on twitter for giving this a read and feedback before I posted! 
> 
> Quick disclaimer, I haven't written fanfic since I was like twelve so this might be a little rusty oof but we're trying. Enjoy!

It's the bottom of the seventh inning. The Salvatore School has recently obtained its second out. Two runners stand on first and second base, anxiously waiting for the next ball to be hit. The spring air is cool, but the sun feels hot on Josie’s neck as she shifts her weight to her back foot at second base. The scores started to separate two innings ago and Josie’s team was losing.

 

Drastically.

 

When they had taken a brief time out in the last inning, several teammates suggested they appeal to the other team’s suggestion that they end the game early. But it was Lizzie, the Salvatore School for the Gifted’s softball captain and Josie’s sister, who shot down every suggestion and decided they’d fight Mystic Falls Prep until the bitter end. And Josie would have found it admirable if the score hadn’t been 20-3.

And now it was Lizzie up to bat against Penelope Park.

Penelope Park. The rival captain and the reason Lizzie would start getting grey hairs prematurely. Years prior, a ref made a bad call in the semifinals concerning Penelope and Lizzie, costing the Salvatore School the road to championships and Lizzie hated Penelope ever since. Being Lizzie’s sister, Josie easily got caught in the crossfire, being guilty by association by Penelope’s terms. It didn’t take long for Josie to not stand Penelope for being an asshole. That, and well, Penelope was a hotshot. There wasn’t any doubt she was one of the best pitchers in their league and Penelope knew it. She'd become a high school All-American by her sophomore year and already received offers from colleges across the country.

But Lizzie was a hotshot of her own. Lizzie held the record for the most home runs in a single season and played in her fair share of elite leagues. Penelope and Lizzie had squared off before in other games and Josie had the utmost hope in her heart that Lizzie could send the ball deep and bring Josie back to home base.

It's silent on the pitch as Penelope gathers herself, chest rising in a deep breath as Josie prepares herself to run. Strangely, Penelope doesn't pitch the ball right away, and instead turns her head in Josie’s direction. Josie’s eyebrows furrow. They make eye contact for a moment, and Penelope gives Josie a wink before turning around. Penelope winds her arm back, sending the ball flying in Lizzie’s direction.

_CRACK!_

 

It happens in a blink of an eye. One second, the ball is whizzing through the air, and the next it's silent. Josie thinks she’s lost track of the softball, looking to the outfield, hoping to see Mystic Falls Prep girls scrambling for the ball. Instead, she sees them eagerly rushing to the infield. Turning her head again, Josie sees Penelope with her glove held victoriously above her head, and Lizzie in the background with her jaw practically on the floor.

 

“Did you just catch that?” Josie sees Lizzie mouth before looking around incredulously.

 

Josie sighs as she steps off second base, jogging to meet with her team for the post game lineup so both teams can shake hands.

 

Worst preseason opener of all time.

 

* * *

When they read the score of the preseason game over the morning announcements in homeroom the next day, Josie wants to sink into the floor to another dimension and never come back. Her uniform collar feels impossibly tight around her neck. Aimlessly, she tugs at the white fabric. The Salvatore School rarely suffers a loss that bad in any sport. Even Josie’s father shoots her a look of pity that reads along the lines of, _Sorry for the loss and that I couldn’t be there_.

 

Josie can't blame him too much though. He’d been flooded with extra assignments to grade ever since one of the other history teachers took a spontaneous leave of absence. Alaric Saltzman dedicated himself to being the best teacher he could be and rarely said no to extra tasks and helping students. Josie isn't mad at him for that, rather more disappointed by the fact that it meant he barely had time to be a dad. And when he does have time, he seems so tired that Josie feels guilty even asking for his attention. She wishes she could look up at the stands and know that he’d be there just like when she was a kid, but she had to learn a while ago that things changed and to stop chasing that dream.

 

The bell for second period brings Josie out of her thoughts. She swiftly collects her belongings and leaves the classroom, only stopping by her locker to grab books for the next few classes. When she closes it, she practically jumps out of her skin. Hope stood mere feet from her with her arms crossed.

 

“Tough loss yesterday,” Hope says, cocking her head to the side with a warm smile teasing her lips.

 

“Can people talk about literally anything else?” Josie grumbles, shrugging her backpack on and starting to walk to her next class. Hope snorts and follows, falling in step next to Josie as they navigate the halls. They pass Rafael Waithe, who's in the middle of a group of boys entertaining a joke. His eyes find Josie and Hope’s and his lips turn upwards before turning his attention back to the guys.

 

“Like the rugby team’s party tonight,” Josie says, desperately looking for a change in subject, “Are you gonna go?”

 

“You know the last place I want to be is surrounded by drunk, hormonal boys that tackle each other for sport, right?” Hope raises her eyebrow. They turn the corner and begin walking down the math hallway.

 

“Neither do I. _But_ I’m Lizzie’s designated driver and it would be so much more bearable if you were there with me,” Josie pleads. They enter their class--Algebra II--and sit in the front.

 

“Sorry, but I really wanna finish the extra credit Dr. Saltzman assigned.” Hope shrugs and sounds so innocent that Josie's eyes have to narrow in response.

 

“You can I both know that you can get that done in, like, five minutes. _Please_ ,” Josie begs one last time. She can't help her bottom lip from jutting out slightly and her eyebrows coming together. She's never been one to garner anyone's attention at parties and tends to become a wallflower. The night really would go faster with Hope's presence.

 

“I hate when you do that,” Hope purses her lips, “Fine.”

 

A smile comes to Josie’s lips as she settles into her seat and pulls a notebook and calculator from her bag.

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

The bass is relentless and sends a deep vibration through Josie’s chest. Raf’s basement reeks of sweaty teenagers and booze. Lizzie ditched her to play beer pong with Rafael thirty minutes ago and Hope recently took a bathroom break and was yet to return.

 

So, yeah, Josie is officially bored.

 

Her third cup of water's almost finished and she’ll probably venture to the kitchen upstairs again just to keep herself busy. She doesn't feel like participating in drinking games while everyone gets plastered and she has to stick to water. Josie was fine blending into the background of the party if it meant chatting with Hope, but now that the girl is MIA she doesn't know what to do. She supposes she can send Hope a text, and as she removes herself from the wall and proceeds up the stairs to the kitchen she takes her phone out to do just that.

 

**_Josie: where are u?? :/  i’m in the kitchen upstairs_ **

 

Josie’s phone reads that the text has been delivered. Sighing, she sets her phone aside on the marble counter and turns on the tap. Just slightly over the sound of the muffled music she hears footsteps on the wooden floor.

 

“Finally. I was starting to think you got murdered,” Josie jokes as she finishes filling her cup.

 

“I’m too cute to die this young.”

 

Josie freezes. That's not Hope’s voice, and certainly _not_ the voice of anyone she wants to be near.

 

“What are you doing here?” Josie fumes as she turns around.

 

It's Penelope standing feet away from her in all of her infuriating glory. She wears a black, fitted crop top despite it being a little under fifty degrees outside with a matching skirt. Josie rolls her eyes. Is it too much to hope that Penelope would catch a cold on her walk home?

 

“Well, hello to you too,” Penelope raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow before taking a sip of her drink.

 

“Mystic Falls Prep parties aren’t all that,” Penelope explaines, “Plus, at least here everything isn’t a wine cooler from their parent’s basement.” Penelope cocks her head to the side, fingers lightly skimming the counter surface as she stepped forward.

 

“What about you? This does not seem like your type of thing _at all_. You seem more like the uptight, stay-at-home-playing-monopoly type.”

 

“Your assumption would be wrong,” Josie scoffs. She isn't uptight. And she plays monopoly at _Hope’s_ house, not her own! Penelope gives a pointed look at Josie’s cup.

 

“I’m driving Lizzie home tonight,” Josie falters.

 

Penelope’s nose wrinkles as she makes a noise of disgust.

 

“Thing Number Two is here?”

 

Disregarding the implication that Penelope thinks of her as Thing Number One, Josie finds her voice.

 

“Yes. So you’d better head home now before she sees you and wipes that stupid smirk off your face.” The dark haired girl rolls her eyes.

 

“But Josie,” Penelope mock whines as she takes another step forward, “I’m just starting to have fun,”

 

They're too close. Josie can't help but want to move back. She steps backwards, but her waist is met with the hard marble of the sink counter. Penelope’s hands come to rest on both sides of the counter, effectively keeping Josie in. She doesn't know what intimidation game Penelope's playing at, but Josie'll be damned if she backs down to someone like Penelope Park because she'll never hear the end of it. She keeps her eyes trained on Penelope's long enough to start to notice the flecks of brown and gold in her green eyes.

 

“You should have fun too, y'know,” Penelope murmurs, eyes becoming lidded, and Josie could swear the girl was coming closer. She can smell the alcohol on the shorter girl, coupled with the scent of perfume.

 

"I thought we left peer pressuring kids to drink alcohol behind when everyone signed those pledges in middle school," Josie says lamely and she feels stupid when Penelope rolls her eyes.

 

"That's not what I meant, Saltzman."

 

Josie’s phone buzzes behind her but Josie can't even bring herself to try and check it. She feels frozen in place. She can't help it--Penelope's frustratingly pretty and Josie's only human. But she also knows Penelope's drunk and would probably try to make out with the closest thing with decent eyebrows and a heartbeat. She's about to just give in to whatever wicked scheme Penelope's playing at and weasel her way from the sink when--

 

“Hey, sorry for going AWOL. I started talking to this dude _obsessed_ with sci-fi--” The sound of Hope’s voice pulls Josie back to reality. Penelope has a split second to jump away from her as Hope rounds the corner into the kitchen.

 

“--And it got hard to leave…” Hope trails off as she finally realizes who Josie's with.

Josie feels like her heart's trying to leave her chest and send her to an early grave. She doesn't know why blood floods to her cheeks and ears. They didn't do anything wrong.

 

“This is...interesting.”

 

“See you around,” Penelope lifts one side of her lips in a smirk before grabbing her drink and brushing past Hope. Of _course_ Penelope would ditch her right when Josie probably looks super guilty. Hope raises an eyebrow at Josie.

 

“So--”

 

“We’re not going to talk about it.”

 

* * *

In steep contrast to their preseason opener from the previous week, the Salvatore School's actually in the running to win the game. They're playing some public school that's some thirty minutes outside of Mystic Falls. The score is 9 to 11, with the Salvatore School playing catch up. Josie doesn't think it'll be too hard though. Bases are loaded and Josie currently occupies second. However, if the girl up to bat strikes out, the game ends there. But the person batting has a decent average and could probably guarantee a tied game if anything.

 

The pitcher sends the ball flying and the crack of the bat sends the ball far into the outfield. The girl on third base takes off with Josie quick to follow. The Salvatore School dugout echoed with cheers trying to get them both home. Josie’s cleat touches third base when she hears her teammates scream for her to stay where she is, so she does. When she looks up, she knows her teammates made the right call as the pitcher already has the ball back. Okay, all Josie has to do is make it home and they'll have a tied game. Easy.

 

Her eyes drift to the person batting, but can't help but trail further to the stands. She knows she shouldn’t keep looking for her dad, but sometimes she wants to be naive enough to believe he'll just show up late. She's about to bring her eyes back to the pitch, but she falters when she sees a too familiar face.

 

Was Penelope just showing up to any Salvatore School event now?

 

Josie doesn't know how she didn't see her before. Now that she’s seen her, she can't bring her focus away. When Penelope notices that Josie was looking, Penelope’s lips pulled back into a small smile. Josie doesn't think she's ever seen Penelope's lips form anything other than a smirk in her life until now.

 

What in the actual fuck?

 

Josie doesn't understand what game the other girl's playing at and she doesn't like it at all. But it has to be something to mess her up because she definitely misses the sound of bat connecting with ball and would have totally missed the fact that she was supposed to run if she didn’t suddenly hear Lizzie shrieking at her from the dugout. Shaking her head, she takes off from third base. It isn't a long distance, but knowing Penelope’s eyes are on her throws her off and makes the run feel impossibly long. Have her legs always felt this weird when she runs?

 

Ignoring all of her instincts, Josie spares another glance at Penelope, who raises an eyebrow in return.

Josie's eyes narrow, and she truly wishes she'd never seen Penelope at all because of what happens next. One foot gets off rhythm with the other and catches the other up, resulting in Josie tripping in the most unsportsmanlike fashion, arms flailing everywhere. As she hits the ground with a thud, she hears parents in the stands gasp. Before she can even think about getting up, the ball whizzes past her to home base, leaving her in a cloud of red dust on the pitch.

 

“Out!” The umpire shouts, calling the game.

 

“Are you kidding me?” She hears Lizzie scream. Josie groans, wanting nothing more than to turn invisible for the remainder of her life. She’ll never hear the end of this moment from Lizzie, let alone her teammates.

 

***

The post game locker room chat is about as brutal as it can be. No one really makes eye contact with her and Lizzie just about gives every passive aggressive comment about running that she could spit out. In addition, before they went into the locker room their coach mentioned she would probably make conditionings more challenging so situations like the ones faced today were less common.

 

All in all, it's a pretty shitty game day and Josie finds it hard to fight the tears prickling at her eyes.

 

The locker room clears out pretty fast as people’s parents arrive to pick them up. Lizzie stormed out the second the meeting was over and Josie doubts her twin is going to wait for her in the car. She figures she might as well shower in the locker room and walk home clean.

 

Taking her time, she gathers her materials and gets undressed before entering the showers. As soon as the warm water hits her, tension disappears from her shoulders and, finally, she allows herself to exhale. It's shaky and there's a lump in her throat, but she's breathing. She lets herself relax as she cleans the dirt from her body. Josie feels at peace watching the red leave her body and pool at the drain, almost washing away the memory. When the lump leaves her throat, Josie swiftly turns off the shower and dries herself, walking back to the locker room to grab her change of clothes. She always brings a shirt and change of pants to every game because weather conditions could always change and in that moment she's extremely grateful for her policy. She slowly changes into a Stallions Softball t-shirt and jean pants, feeling more and more tired.

 

She figures she can rest on the bench and close her eyes for a few minutes before starting her walk of shame home. She's only been lying down on the bench for about five minutes before the door of the locker room creaks open. Josie doesn't think much of it--a teammate probably forgot their cleats or left their phone. But the footsteps keep approaching the back of the locker room where Josie lies, then pause.

 

“Oh good, you’re alive. I thought Lizzie had killed you after you messed up the easiest run home of a lifetime.”

 

Any calm Josie garnered over the situation quickly dissipates. Anger quickly bubbles in Josie’s chest and her fists clench as she sits up to face Penelope.

 

“ _You_ made me mess up,” Josie hisses as she points a finger in Penelope’s direction. The shorter girl has nerve coming into the locker room. Scratch that: she has nerve coming to the game.

 

“What the hell did _I_ do?” Penelope asks, slowly stepping forward, “If I recall correctly I wasn’t even _on the field_.”

 

“But you were there,” Josie exclaims, standing up and approaching Penelope’s space, “and you know what you did!”

 

Penelope smirks, “Are you saying I’m distracting?”

 

Josie wants to scream. She turns away from her then, angrily stalking back the bench to collect her stuff. The last place she wants to be is in a locker room with a 5'3 psychopath tormenting her.

 

“I’m _saying_ you’re the biggest nuisance I’ve had the misfortune of being around. You’re obnoxious and whatever plan you have up your evil sleeve won’t work--” Josie slings her game bag over her shoulder but jumps slightly when she turns around.

 

Somewhere in her mini tirade, Penelope became closer than Josie thought. Close enough that if they were at a school dance a chaperone would want to put space between them. Close enough that Josie can almost see the flecks in Penelope's eyes again. How did this keep happening?

 

Josie has no idea who kissed who, but she can't help but exhale as their lips meet feverishly. All thoughts fly out the window and the only thing Josie can focus on is the sound Penelope makes in the back of her throat when Josie keeps kissing her.

 

And Josie kisses her. A lot.

 

It's like something comes over her and Josie can't bring herself to tear herself away. And it doesn't help that Penelope clenches one of her fists in Josie’s top, pulling their bodies closer. The kiss is intense, both of them trying to gain the upper hand. Penelope starts walking forward, giving Josie no choice but to take steps backwards until her back meets the wall of the locker room. It's not long before Josie’s tongue traces along the bottom of Penelope’s lip to one up it and Penelope's opening her mouth wider to let her in. Josie rotates them so Penelope's the one with her back slammed against the wall. Penelope’s other hand finds Josie’s waist and squeezes and Josie doesn't hesitate in wrapping an arm around Penelope’s shoulders.

 

Is Josie going to hate herself after this? Probably. Is this Penelope’s fucked up plan to torture Lizzie somehow? Probably. But god, it feels good. It feels so easy to pour all of her frustration into a kiss. She doesn't have to be gentle. She doesn't have to worry about hurting someone’s feelings or being too much or not enough. She has power in what she does.

 

Penelope flips them again, breaking from the kiss, eagerly moving down Josie’s neck instead, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along the way. Josie’s head rolls back as she lets out a small moan. It seems to fuel the other girl, as Penelope’s hands make quick work at the buttons on Josie’s high-waisted jeans and swiftly unbutton them. Next, she tugs at Josie’s shirt, effectively untucking it from her pants. Josie grows impatient, reaching behind Penelope’s neck and bringing her back up to Josie’s lips in a kiss as frenzied as the first. Josie feels Penelope smile against her lips, and she curses herself for probably seeming too eager.

 

Penelope breaks from the kiss a second time. Chasing after Penelope’s lips, Josie's met with nothing but air. Cracking her eyes open, Josie's granted the sight of Penelope crouched below her. Penelope’s eyes meet Josie’s as she hooks her fingers into Josie’s pants and underwear and begins to drag it down. Hastily, Josie kicks her legs out of her pants. It probably seems, well, _enthusiastic_ , which makes Penelope look smug. Josie would hate to admit it out loud, but the sight of Penelope below her with her eyebrow cocked and that dumbass smirk on her face makes heat shoot straight to her core.

 

“Fuck,” Josie moans when Penelope finally runs her tongue through her folds. Penelope hooks her arm under Josie’s leg and props the limb over her shoulder for more room. Josie’s left hand comes up to her mouth as she bites on the knuckle of her pointer finger. Her right hand shoots out, grabbing hold of Penelope’s hair and tugging slightly. Penelope moans against her, and the vibration against her clit is enough for Josie’s knees to almost buckle.

 

Penelope’s other hand trails up from Josie’s leg, brushing over her stomach before continuing to the underside of Josie’s breast. Josie can't help the moan that rips from her throat. It's like a fucking sensory overload. It feels like Penelope's everywhere at once, devouring every part of her.

 

Her hips buck against Penelope’s face when the dark haired girl switches all of the attention to Josie’s clit.

 

“Oh my god oh my god _oh my god_ ,” Josie pants, finally looking down. Penelope’s eyes flicker up to hers and her tongue does this one _thing_  and Josie's honestly proud of herself for holding on this long but she can't take it anymore. Her back arches off the wall and her grip on Penelope’s hair tightens as she comes with a shudder.

 

“Someone’s a little rough--” Penelope begins to tease as she stands, but is interrupted when Josie grabs a fistful of her blouse and smashes their lips together.

 

Josie tastes herself on Penelope’s tongue but doesn't care. The only thing concerning her is making Penelope a mess beneath her. Josie wastes no time in unbuttoning the thin white blouse and roughly shoving it off Penelope's shoulders.

 

“Careful, I really like this shirt,” Penelope grins, and Josie's so sick of her being so smug all the time.

 

“Shut up,” Josie mutters before spinning them around, Penelope with her back against the wall once more.

 

Their lips connect again, moving fervently against each other. Josie unbuttons Penelope’s jeans, quickly shoving her hand into Penelope’s underwear, prompting a soft mewl escape the All-American’s mouth. As she runs fingers through Penelope’s folds, Josie realizes Penelope's more wet than she's anticipating. She pauses briefly, letting surprise get the best of her.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me or wha--”

 

Penelope’s hips jerk forward as Josie works two fingers inside of her, developing a quick pace. A curse escapes Penelope's bruised lips and the shorter girl allows her head to fall back against the wall. Josie takes advantage of the opportunity and attaches her mouth to her neck, licking and sucking down the length of it. She finds herself right above Penelope’s collarbone and plants multiple kisses there before working her way back up and reconnecting their lips. Her fingers pump in and out relentlessly, causing her arm to start to burn, but it was worth it if it meant watching Penelope, who was normally so frustratingly composed, fall apart. Penelope was failing to keep quiet and kept writhing beneath her. Josie wouldn’t be surprised if the whole town knew what they were doing because Penelope could barely keep her mouth shut.

 

Penelope whines against her lips when Josie adds another finger. She breaks the kiss and buries her face in Josie’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Josie hears Penelope's muffled voice against her shirt, “I’m--fuck, I’m--”

 

And just like that, Penelope comes undone. Her body's riddled with shudders before her shoulders slump and her body calms. They stay there for a moment, both trying to catch their breaths, with Penelope’s face still buried in Josie’s shoulder. Josie’s not sure how long they would have stayed there if someone hadn’t entered the locker room. The sound of the door creaking open rips her back to reality in a way that makes Josie's stomach drop. This is  _not_ supposed to be happening.

 

Josie scrambles for her pants as Penelope dives for her shirt. It feels like the pants are fighting against her and she can barely put together the multiple buttons as she hears footsteps approaching. Penelope's in the middle of buttoning her shirt when Josie yanks her by the back of it and shoves her into a different row of lockers. Penelope makes a sound of disgruntlement but Josie doesn't care. The new last thing she wants is to be caught in a state of undress _with_ Penelope Park.

 

She manages to button the rest of her pants and hastily tuck in her top by the time the person makes it to her row. She probably looked freshly fucked so she doesn't know how she's going to explain to a teammate or coach what she's still doing in here.

 

The person rounds the corner and Josie would laugh if her heart wasn’t racing so fast. A middle aged janitor with cleaning supplies stands in front of her, shoulders hunched, looking annoyed that someone's still in the locker room.

 

“Locker room closes in five minutes,” They warn.

 

“Okay, yes, thank you,” Josie says, trying to not let the panic she felt seep into her voice. She quickly picks up her game bag and leaves the locker room, not sparing a glance back.

 

Oh god.

 

What the fuck had she done?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. first base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which lizzie's boy crazy and everybody comes for josie's lips

Josie thinks Lizzie's going to actually have a stroke if they continue their losing streak.

 

Which is why she's  _really_ glad the Salvatore Stallions finally beat a local team during their game over the weekend. An exhale of relief escapes her lips as the score's read over the morning announcements that Monday. Practices were intense over the previous week and Josie’s quads were still sore from the endless amount of stair runs they’d been subjected to. It was hard weeks like those that made Josie want to take a break from the sport.

 

Not playing softball actually seemed like a really good option right now considering she’d hopefully never have to see Penelope again. It was going on about a week and a few days since their...escapade...and it had been radio silence on Penelope’s end mainly due to the fact that she didn’t have the raven haired girl’s number or vice versa.

 

Penelope didn't show up to the game they’d won over the weekend and for that Josie was thankful. She wouldn't even know where to start with addressing what happened. She couldn’t even believe she’d let herself get sucked in to Penelope’s wicked game in the first place. Josie was probably just another tally in a number of girl's Penelope can brag about sleeping with, and in doing so Josie gave Penelope enough ammunition to hold over her and Lizzie's heads forever.

 

The bell for lunch rings and she collects her belongings and begins navigating through the crowded hall. It becomes fairly noisy as bustling students meet up with their friends, but one voice rips through the crowd just loud enough for Josie to hear.

 

“ _Josie!_ ”

 

Josie’s stomach drops at the sound of her twin’s voice. Guilt had been festering in her mind for a week now and she couldn’t bear to face Lizzie knowing what she’d done. She’d been avoiding talking to her in fear that she’d accidentally let something slip.

 

_How do you even go about telling your sister that you hate fucked one of her worst enemies?_

 

“Hey,” Lizzie says as she squeezes through a throng of students to catch up to the brunette, “You’ve been M.I.A lately. I feel like I don’t see you outside of practice.”

 

“Um, well, yeah, I, um--” Josie stutters.

 

“ _So,”_ Josie has never been so grateful for her sister to cut her off, ”I was thinking we could have a little sister-sister date to celebrate the win last weekend. I was thinking about that new cupcake place on the other side of town after school ends?”

 

Lizzie shoots Josie a small smile and Josie’s heart pangs. The last thing she wants is to have a one on one with Lizzie when she's hiding a secret from her. But Lizzie looks so hopeful that as much as Josie wants to she can't say no.

 

“Sure,” Josie replies as they enter the cafeteria.

 

“And then I can tell you about all the stuff you’ve missed out on. You won’t _believe_ how small Rafael is.”

 

“Um, sure. Sounds fun!” Josie says as her eyebrows shoot up.

 

They depart once they reach their shared table. Lizzie always sits at one end while Josie prefers the other as it was less rowdy with less boys in a battle to see who could be the manliest. Josie smiles as she sits down next to Hope, who shoots her a smile in return.

 

Only three more hours until she has alone time with her sister.

 

The one Josie's avoiding because she banged her rival.

 

Right.

 

Ugh.

 

* * *

 

 

The next three hours go by the slowest they can possibly go. Clock hands seem to move in reverse every time Josie glances at them. Her teacher’s voice drones on and on and Josie wishes she could be the kid in the middle row who fell asleep twenty minutes prior.

 

Finally, the bell signaling the day’s end rings and it's as though the entire class has the same thing in mind as they quickly begin packing up their things. Josie wastes no time, not even bothering to put her notebook back in her bag as she hastily leaves the classroom and makes a beeline for the parking lot.

 

Lizzie's already leaning against the passenger side of the car by the time Josie arrives. _Of course Lizzie didn’t want to drive._ The blonde tosses the keys in the air and Josie catches them reflexively with a tight smile.

 

It's not until Josie pulls out of the lot and is down the street that Lizzie speaks.

 

“So did you hear that Sasha hooked up with the shortstop from Mystic Falls High?” Lizzie mentions as she lazily scrolls her Instagram feed.

 

“No,” Josie’s stomach twists. It's no secret that Lizzie hates when people from other teams hook up with theirs. After tryouts in the spring, her twin even makes the whole team sit through a powerpoint on why their team shouldn't fraternize.

 

“One hookup makes us _one_ match away from not taking a game seriously because they’re playing against their ‘sweetheart’. And then we’re screwed out a state championship. _Literally_. It’s completely irresponsible and unprofessional,” Lizzie rants and Josie just hopes she doesn't look as nervous as she feels.

 

“Yeah, I agree,” Josie offeres weakly and pale hands tighten their grip on the wheel. She can feel her dress shirt stick to her skin as sweat pools at the small of her back.

 

“We should hold ourselves to a higher standard,” Lizzie continues as she kicks her legs up on the dashboard. “I swear I’ve done nothing but build this team up for the past three years and people do nothing but try to bring it down. But nevertheless, I will rise. Speaking of rising, or the opposite actually, I still have to tell you about Raf.”

 

Ten tormenting minutes of extreme detail later they pull into a parking lot across from a small strip of local shops. Josie lets Lizzie walk in front of her as they make their way to the storefront. Lizzie pulls the door to the shop slightly open and Josie expects to follow her inside, but is instead met with a face full of blonde hair as her twin spins to face her.

 

“Actually, would you mind if I went in alone and ordered? The cashier’s really cute and you kind of kill the vibe standing behind me with resting pouty face ,” Lizzie pleads. Josie’s mouth dropped open.

 

“ _Lizzie_ \--”

 

“I’ll get you the biggest cupcake, okay? Promise. Thanks!” Lizzie gives Josie’s shoulders an excited squeeze before she pulls on the door handle and disappears into the shop.

 

Josie’s shoulders slump. Typical.

 

She debates going back to the car, but the breeze outside is so nice that she’d rather be outside. Sighing, she looks around, spotting a seating area a few shops down. She can probably wait there until Lizzie stopped attempting to flirt with the cashier. Which, if Josie's lucky, would only take the next thirty minutes.

 

Josie manages a few steps towards the seating area before a voice captures her attention.

 

“So _this_ is what Josie Saltzman looks like on a typical day.”

 

If Josie’s eyes could have rolled into the back of her head they would have. _Of course_ in the past eighteen years of her life Josie's never run into her outside of softball games or parties, but when she wants to see her the least is when she popped up. It's only then that even Josie realizes how close they are to Mystic Falls Prep and she curses herself for practically walking into this situation. Josie holds back a groan as she turns to face Penelope.

 

The source of all of Josie’s problems stands with cronies swarming her. Josie rolls her eyes. With Penelope’s looks and athleticism, of _course_ she was a popular girl. Following a lazy flick of her hand, and to much of Josie’s dismay, Penelope breaks from her fan club and begins walking toward the brunette.

 

Josie can't help but take her in then. Her plaid skirt, which falls just inches above her knees, is similar to Josie’s save for that it's green in color. The buttons on her white dress shirt were undone at the top, no doubt in defiance of her school’s strict dress code. Her olive tone chest peaks from behind the fabric, and for a split second Josie thinks she sees the top of Penelope’s bra. The tips of her ears become hot, and when Josie’s eyes finally trail back to Penelope’s face, Josie finds green eyes giving her a knowing look.

 

“You’re practically wearing the same thing,” Josie manages to clear her throat, averting her eyes anywhere else.

 

“I’d agree...but that’d make me a liar,” Penelope says, and Josie’s eyes snap back to hers curiously, “You wear it better.”

 

“Look, is there something you want?” Josie shuffles. She doesn't understand why Penelope would go out of her way to talk to her if it isn't to solely torture her, so she’d rather get this conversation over with before Lizzie comes back and World War Three starts.

 

“I actually wanted to give you this,” Penelope shrugs her backpack off of one shoulder. Her slender hand unzips and reaches into the front pocket, coming out with a slim strip of folded paper.

 

“I thought about coming to your last game but I didn’t want to be a distraction. I guess it worked out.” She hands it to Josie before adjusting her bag again.

 

“What is it?” Josie eyes it, not bothering to unfold the slip.

 

“My phone number,” Penelope responds like it's simple.

 

“And why would I need that?” Josie scoffes, “So you can text me all the reasons you think our team is awful instead?”

 

“While I would love to give you advice on how to not trip over your own two feet, that’s not exactly what I had in mind,” Penelope raises an eyebrow.

 

“What do you--oh,” It takes Josie less than five seconds to understand what Penelope's thinking about. With the way Penelope’s eyes rake over her frame, she’d be an idiot to miss what the shorter girl wants. Which is what Josie is now trying to avoid. 

 

“It was a one time thing,” Josie bites, trying to keep her voice down. Her eyes wander to Penelope’s fan group to make sure they can't hear them, “and I am _not_ turning into one of your booty calls. Doing it once was bad enough. I'm a terrible sister.”

 

“You know, you do a terrible job at hiding that you’re into me.”

 

Josie opens her mouth to interrupt, but Penelope keeps going.

 

“Look, you don’t have to like me to have sex with me. Or anyone, for that matter. But I think it’s stupid to ignore the fact that you enjoyed shoving your hand down my pants or that I had your legs shaking in less than five minutes.”

 

Josie’s ears feel incredibly warm and she's sure her face mimics the stop sign down the street. Penelope says that as though they're talking about the weather.

 

“But I’m also not going to sit around and beg. So when you feel like trying to remove the stick from your ass, give me a call.”

 

“I’m not going to call you at all.”

 

The storefront bell dings behind Josie followed by a short, disgusted gasp Josie knows has to belong to Lizzie. And judging by the way Penelope’s nose wrinkles, Josie knows she's correct. Panic seeps into Josie’s chest at the realization that she's about to be stuck in the middle of them.

 

“I wouldn’t have left you out here if I knew satan incarnate would be here,” Lizzie’s grip on the cupcake box tightens.

 

“It might be shocking to hear but other people live in this township besides you and Trouty Mouth over here,” Penelope snarks.

 

Josie gasps. Why did Josie always have to be brought into it?

 

“I don’t really consider you a person,” Lizzie retorts as she comes next to Josie’s side, “More like the piece of gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe. And she can’t control her pouty fa--”

 

“Both of you stop it,” Josie cuts in before she faces Penelope, “Just go away.”

 

It falls silent for a moment as Penelope and Lizzie hold each other in a glare. After exhaling through her nose, Penelope breaks eye contact first.

 

“Gone,” Penelope gives Josie one last glance. And just like that, she turns on the heel of her boot and walks away, cronies quick to swarm her again.

 

“God, I can’t stand her,” Lizzie huffs, storming off to the car with cupcake box in hand, sister date clearly foiled and forgotten and Josie doesn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed.

 

With no choice but to follow, Josie trails behind her, slip of paper feeling heavy in her palm.

 

* * *

 

Josie's trying really hard to complete her math homework. Like, excruciatingly hard.

 

It's a Harry Potter movie night on ABC so she really wants to finish everything before seven so she can set everything up and not worry about homework in case she accidentally falls asleep. But she just can't focus on linear equations like she usually does when her mind derails to other topics so easily. Like Penelope Park.

 

She can't help that she finds Penelope attractive. It was like the girl sculpted by the gods with her stupid, perfect eyes and her stupid, perfect lips and her stupid, perfect hands. And it didn’t make it better that the sex they had left her mind reeling. Memories of Penelope’s head between her legs flash across her mind and her thighs automatically squeeze together.

 

_No._

 

Okay. Linear equations. She can do it, Josie tells herself as she takes a deep breath.

 

Plotting a line on a graph. She’ll have to find the slope of the equation...the slope...like the way Penelope’s mouth explored the slope of Josie’s neck, their bodies flushed together in the locker room.

 

Josie doesn't even realize how hard she's gripping her pencil until the lead snaps against the paper. As the throbbing between her legs increases, Josie weighs her options.

 

One. She can take the longest cold shower of her life.

 

Two. She can do the job herself and get back to her homework in a few minutes.

 

Three. She can take the nuclear option and text Penelope.

 

Josie swallows hard as she glances at the small bin by the leg of her desk. Penelope’s slip of paper sticks out at the top of her trash, almost taunting her. Josie isn't prideful of the fact that she's in the middle of a stare-down with an inanimate object.

 

Or the fact that she's losing.

 

Josie plucks the paper from the top of the bin, laying it flat against her desk. She pauses, uncertainty creeping through her veins. This would open a door that she wasn’t sure she’d want to step inside. Maybe she’d be able to turn back, maybe she wouldn’t. If Lizzie ever found out, it would cause the biggest strain in their relationship.

Her and Penelope needed to be a one time thing. Scratch that--they needed to never have been a thing at all.

 

But Penelope’s words ran across the back of her mind. She made a point. Josie couldn’t ignore that deep down some part of her enjoyed seeing Penelope fall apart beneath her. That she had the power to reduce her to whimpers and shattered breaths.

 

Maybe it was time for Josie to go after something she wanted.

 

It feels like someone else takes over as she pulls up the contact in her phone and quickly types out a message. Josie’s thumb hovers over the ‘send’  icon. Swallowing hard, she shoves her pride down her throat and presses the button. To her surprise, she receives a response a few minutes later.

 

Her fingers drum nervously against the desk.

 

All she has to do is wait.

 

* * *

 

An hour passes and Josie begins to feel embarrassed. She caved and asked in the first place, so there's no way in hell she would be sending a follow up text.

 

The sun had already started to set, filling her room with a pink and orange-ish glow. Giving up hope that she’d be getting any kind of attention that night, Josie began to change into her pajamas. It was probably just going to be a binge-watch-and-chill alone in her room kind of night. At least Harry Potter would never ditch her.

 

Her toes grow cold on the wooden floor as she pads her way down the hallway to the bathroom to begin her nightly routine. As she brushes her teeth, all she can think about is what an idiot she is for letting herself get stood up by Penelope Park. Josie spits out the toothpaste and quickly washes her face. When she finishes she begins the short walk back to her room.

 

As she walks through the door, she's fully prepared to take care of the job herself. It's what she probably should have done in the first place. It would have saved her the embarrassment of letting Penelope know Josie was thinking about her.

 

A knock at the window sends Josie’s heart rate skyrocketing and the brunette would have screamed at the figure at her window had she not recognized it as Penelope. The All-American mouths for her to open the window and Josie obliges.

 

“What the hell?” Josie huffs, her voice a mixture between anger and being utterly perplexed as to why Penelope Park chose to climb through her _window_.

 

“It’s not like I can just walk through the front door when your demon of a sister lives here,” Penelope grunts, adjusting her clothes.

 

Josie feels incredibly underdressed in her old t-shirt and pajama shorts compared to Penelope’s fine leather jacket and sleek jeans.

 

“Don’t call her that. And she’s not even home right now. No one is except for me,” Josie explains.

 

Alaric spent most of his nights at the library and didn’t even come home until at least midnight or later. And Lizzie always babysat a kid named Pedro down the street on Tuesday and Thursday nights.

 

“Well maybe mention that next time so I don’t get thorns in my ass.” Penelope deadpans.

 

“Maybe tell me when you’re coming over and I’ll be able to let you know!” Josie retorts, crossing her arms.

 

Penelope huffs, dusting off imaginary dirt from her shirt and jeans. The situation is so odd--Penelope Park climbing through her window for a booty call-- that Josie can't help but snort.

 

“You think something’s funny?”

 

“I do, actually.”

 

Penelope only has to take a single step and suddenly the seriousness of the situation is sobering as she enters Josie’s personal space.

 

“I’m waiting for you to shut up,” Her voice falls softly on Josie’s ears as to not seem too boisterous in the otherwise quiet house. Josie’s laugh dies in her throat.

 

The perfume emanating from the other girls body reached Josie’s nose. It's light and flowery but just enough to draw Josie in. Feeling brave, she hooks her fingers into Penelope’s belt loops, tugging the smaller girl closer.

 

“I’m waiting for you to make me.” She manages to say.

 

“Happily,” Penelope grins, reaching for the back of Josie’s neck to pull her into a kiss. Their lips almost meet when--

 

“We can’t tell anyone,” Josie blurts, panic suddenly taking over as she moves her head away, “ _Especially_ Lizzie.”

 

“I know. I’m your dirty little secret.” Penelope breathes before her lips crash into Josie’s.

 

It starts the same as before-- mouths moving earnestly against one another. It doesn't take long for Penelope’s hands to start roaming, nimble fingers sneaking under Josie’s shirt.

Penelope’s hands run along the soft expanse of skin at Josie’s sides and finally come to rest just above her hip bones. Josie swears her skin begins to heat up beneath Penelope’s fingertips and the room gets ten degrees warmer. She's too hot in her clothes.

 

Slowly, Penelope begins taking steps forward and Josie follows, backing up until her knees hit the base of her bed.

 

They fall onto the mattress softly, Penelope practically straddling Josie’s waist. Penelope removes her own jacket, letting it fall to the floor behind her. Josie finds the bottom of Penelope’s t-shirt and lifts upwards. The dark haired girl sits up and raises her arms as to make it easier. The shirt comes off swiftly and is thrown to the side, leaving Penelope in just her bra and jeans. Penelope takes a moment to catch her breath and run a hand through her short hair in an attempt to move it out of her face. Josie notices Penelope’s lips are slightly swollen as she parts them to get more air. It's infuriating that someone was annoying as Penelope Park looks good slightly disheveled and Josie can't stop a hand from rising and running over Penelope’s toned abdomen. Josie’s fingers glide over the grooves and dips where Penelope’s abs lie, her palm rising and falling with every intake and outtake of breath.

 

There's no doubt in Josie’s mind that Penelope's going to be giving her the “caught you” smirk when their eyes met. So when she finally looks up she feels surprised to see Penelope peering back at her with lust written all over the dark haired girl’s face. Penelope pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes flicker to Josie’s mouth. She's still catching her breath but Josie's sick of waiting and leans upwards, bringing her back in for a sloppy kiss.

 

Penelope shifts her weight as Josie lowers them the rest of the way, Penelope giving a soft hum as their bodies fall flush together. Josie hates that every little sound Penelope makes fuels her desire. The heat in Josie’s lower abdomen grows with each passing second. Penelope adjusts herself so one thigh rests in-between Josie’s legs and thank fucking god. Josie's all for making out but she needs  _more_.

 

Her hips cant upward in a desperate attempt to get any type of friction against Penelope’s thigh. Josie half expects Penelope to make a snide comment about the miserable state of arousal Josie's in, but instead the other girl rolls her hips in time to meet Josie’s. Josie moans into Penelope’s mouth as she grinds on her again. The build up in Josie’s core increases as their bodies move together fluidly. Josie's unsure of much more she’ll be able to take--she was getting embarrassingly close.

 

In fact, the most humiliating whine escapes Josie’s mouth when Penelope adjusts herself for a second time, moving her thigh out of the equation.

 

“I swear to god, Penelope,” Josie complains.

“You’re so impatient,” Penelope mumbles with a satisfied smile on her lips.

 

The raven haired girl tugs at the base of Josie’s shirt and Josie does the best she can to help Penelope remove it. Without skipping a beat, Penelope begin leaving a trail of kisses down the newly exposed skin. Josie hands itch to cover herself, feeling a little self conscious because this is new and not that many people have seen her topless before. She doesn't have much time to think before Penelope takes a nipple into her mouth.

 

Josie exhales softly as Penelope’s tongue swirls around the sensitive skin while her other hand palms the other side. The dark haired girl sucks at the skin before paying the same attention to the other side. Josie’s breath picks up as she watches Penelope work with hooded eyes. Penelope releases the skin from her mouth with a small pop before continuing to leave messy kisses down the length of Josie’s torso. Josie brushes her hand through Penelope’s hair, attempting to prevent it from falling into the All-American’s face. The raven haired girl nips and sucks at Josie’s hip bones and Josie could’ve sworn Penelope was _trying_ to leave marks with how much time she was spending on it. Finally, Penelope comes up and reconnects their lips once more.

 

As good as the teasing felt, it was killing Josie. The throbbing between her legs was at an all time high. Her hand reaches out blindly, finding Penelope’s arm and trailing until she finds the girl’s hand near her waist. Josie latches on to it, tugging the other girl to where Josie needs her most, and thankfully this time Penelope obliges. Penelope’s other hand grips the waistband of Josie’s cotton shorts and drags them downwards, Josie helping to kick them off once they reach below her knees.

 

Penelope rubs at her over her underwear and it takes everything for Josie to not come right on the spot. Josie’s hand left Penelope’s and finds purchase in the bedsheets, fingers grabbing onto and twisting themselves into the material.

 

Without warning, Penelope swipes Josie’s underwear to the side and finally puts pressure where she needs it, rubbing hard circles on Josie’s clit. The darker haired girl takes Josie’s bottom lip between her teeth and bites down softly, slowly tugging at it before letting go and putting her mouth on Josie’s neck as her fingers pick up in pace.

 

Josie's glad no one's home because she wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet even if she’d tried. Her small gasps seem to spur Penelope on even further, and Penelope’s motions become faster and faster.

 

Josie cries out as she comes undone under Penelope’s hand. Her body quakes as the orgasm racked her body. She thought Penelope would be done, but the girl continues to work her fingers relentlessly and soon enough Josie’s stomach's clenching as she closes her eyes, seeing black and white dots dance behind her eyelids as she comes with a shudder for the second time.

 

Josie keeps her eyes closed as she catches her breath and rides out the remainder of the aftershocks as Penelope draws lazy strokes to help bring her down. Finally, when Josie peaks her eyes open, she finds Penelope looking down at her.

 

“You good?” Penelope asks, eyebrow quirked. Josie couldn’t believe Penelope was acting concerned about her like the girl hadn’t just given her an orgasm that made her see stars. Josie was more than okay.

 

“You,” Josie started as she flipped them, already working on unbuttoning Penelope’s pants, “Are wearing too many clothes.”

 

* * *

 

Josie collapses on the bed beside Penelope and their breaths fill up the silent room. The sun set hours ago and Josie’s fairy lights were the only victims that paid witness to however many rounds the two spent making each others toes curl.

Josie is officially exhausted. A thin sheen of sweat coats her skin and she probably looks like a drowned teddy bear, but she could care less. Her eyes begin to flutter closed. Her bed feels so nice right now...

 

“Shit,” Penelope curses beside Josie. Josie barely has time to blink open an eye before she feels the bed dip as Penelope rolls out of it.

 

“Where are you going?” Josie questions, begrudgingly sitting up on her elbows as Penelope finds her underwear on the floor and slips them on.

 

“I go to boarding school, remember?” She looks at you as she next drags her pants up her legs, “We have a curfew.”

 

“I wouldn’t have taken you for someone who followed the rules,” Josie quirks an eyebrow.

 

“And I wouldn’t have taken _you_ for someone who wanted to have pillow talk with me,” Penelope insinuates, and Josie finds herself glad that her face is already red. Penelope grabs her crumpled shirt from the floor.

 

“That’s not what I--,”Josie shakes her head, momentarily distracted by the way her tummy looks in the light as Penelope tugs her shirt over her hair. “You’re annoying.”

 

“That’s not what you were saying when my hand was--”

 

“Bye, Penelope!” Josie squeaks, and the older girl just laughs at her as she walks toward the window.

 

“Until next time, Saltzman.” Penelope gives Josie one last look before slipping out into the night.

 

Josie shakes her head again, this time more in disbelief of herself. She's absolutely crazy for doing this.

 

Her head thumps back against her pillow with a sigh. She almost lets her body melt into the covers when a thought crosses her mind that makes her groan.

 

She still has to finish her math homework.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really glad with how this chapter turned out sorry everyone. and there's a plot in here I just gotta make it come out.
> 
> this is :/ but I still hope someone enjoys it

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for chapter one. Let me know what you thought! I'm pensaltzmn on twitter as well. Hopefully I'll be able to bring chapter two soon. Until next time bruvs :)


End file.
